custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Tripod
The ClawTech Mobile Advanced Weapon System (MAWS), otherwise simply known as the Tripod, is a type of vehicle and war machine designed by ClawTech by the orders of the Arcturan Law Enforcement Organisation and the Government of Arcturus Magna. They are used by the Arcturan Law Enforcement Organisation as highly-advanced war machines and vehicles with which to defuse lethal situations and fight against not only vehicles on the ground but also in the air. Design The MAWS machines' design was intended to provide the Arcturan Law Enforcement Organisation with a large, multi-legged, advanced armed vehicle that would serve as the primary heavy armoury of the ALEO. They are approximately 45 metres tall in total, standing on three extremely large, flexible legs with flexible, large clawed "feet" at their bottom. Their legs are attached to a main body, while, on top of a "neck", is the "head", housing the cockpit and other machinery, which can rotate a full 360 degrees, independently of the body. Legs The legs are made of a reinforced Protodermis Steel, impenetrable to all but energy cannons. The legs are retractable, allowing the tripod to come closer to the surface when it needs to do so. The "feet" are heavily-armoured and clawed, and feature sensors to scan the surface. On top of the legs, a small hatch is located, through which one can enter the main body of the tripod itself. Main Body The main body is a large structure featuring a connection to the "head", informally referred to as the "neck", as well as the housing of the tripod's tentacles. It also houses the small prison compartment of the tripod in its back. The Head The cockpit, informally referred to as the "head", is a structure on top of the "neck", which can rotate 360 degrees. It houses the cockpit, the computer machinery and sensor operators, as well as the High-Powered Energy Ray. The machine can be operated from the cockpit, but can also be operated from a remote location or even by itself. Operation The MAWS are operated from inside the cockpit atop of its main body, inside the "head" structure. The standard crew required to operate the MAWS to the fullest of its potential is three, with one operating the legs, the other operating the "head" and its rotary mechanism, and the last operating the weaponry aboard. Despite this, a MAWS can be operated by one crewmember in very minimal functionality if required. Due to the fact that the MAWS has three legs, controlling its movements is a hard task requiring precision and care, though the machine becomes very swift and agile if operated correctly. The crewmember controlling the onboard weaponry also controls the tentacles aboard, besides controlling the High-Powered Energy Ray. Besides being operated through the cockpit, any MAWS unit can be programmed to operate independently, without the requirements for a crew. In this case, the tripods will operate automatically and conduct simple operations such as attacking and/or defending structures. Units can also be programmed to be operated from a remote location, in which case a crew utilises satellite control of the machine. The latter operation method enables the ALEO to utilise tripod units without risking the loss of personnell in the process. Equipment Being a war machine, the tripods are heavily armoured and equipped with an array of high-powered weaponry to be used against personnell, ground targets and aerial targets. Besides their primary equipment, they usually carry a number of small arms for the pilots to use in the case of a direct attack on or within the tripod itself. Tentacles The tripods are equipped with a series of extendable and retractable whip-like tentacles, which feature sensors and camera's to analyse the situation not only around them, but also the situation directly underneath the tripod's main body. They are made of a semi-organic, flexible version of reinforced Protodermis Steel, and are most often used as a method of inspecting and scanning the innards of a building without requiring personnell to enter. They can also be used to capture beings, so as to put them in the prison hold. Besides that, the strength of the tentacles' material enables a tripod to effectively smash through walls. High-Powered Energy Ray (HPER) The High-Powered Energy Ray (HPER) is a highly powerful energy ray cannon featured on all tripods, and it serves as their most powerful weapon. HPER units are able to disable and destroy equipment, cut through walls, and even damage aerial and ground vehicles. It is also occasionally used as a method of quickly killing beings. On impact with beings, they are likely to be disintegrated in an instant. Due to the fact that the HPER requires very high amounts of energy to operate, all of which are stored inside the unit, the HPER is the MAWS' most vulnerable spot. If it is sufficiently damaged, the extremely high energy cannot escape the barrel of the gun, after which the energy will backfire into the energy storage, effectively releasing all the energy. This amount of energy, once released, explodes, and is likely to destroy most, if not all of the MAWS' cockpit. This effectively renders the unit inoperable. The HPER is situated on the back side of the tripod's "head", on an arm above it. The arm is flexible enough to provide a full 360-degree operation radius for the HPER. Cannons On both sides of the tripod's "head", large barrel-like guns are situated. These guns fire explosive projectiles, and are typically used as an auxiliary weapon for longer ranges. The bombs it fires are typically explosives, though it also is able to fire specialised smoke bombs that release a special smoke to either kill its targets or temporarily incapacitate them, allowing the tripod to move closer and attack or capture its targets. EMP Cannon On the head of a tripod, it has a set of "teeth" and a "mouth", with which it is able to release a powerful blast that can temporarily render technology in its area disabled and also disable radio communications. This has made it especially notorious during Arcturan operations on other planets where the tripods were required to incapacitate enemy forces. Gallery File:Tripod.jpg |Full bodily view of the tripod. File:TripodHead.jpg |Frontal view of the cockpit, or "head", of the tripod. File:TripodHeadSide-Open.jpg |The cockpit when it is opened. File:TripodHeadSide.jpg |The cockpit from the side, with the HPER highly visible on the right (on the arm). Trivia *The tripod, its design and its functionality were inspired by the Fighting Machine from The War of the Worlds by H.G. Wells. Category:Vehicles Category:ToaFairon Category:User:ToaFairon Category:Kronian Multiverse Storyline Category:Arcturus Magna Saga